


Terre-à-Terre : Ash's Planet

by Fire_Hana



Series: Terre-à-Terre [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Curses, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jazz - Freeform, Love Triangles, Past Brainwashing, Platinum Timeline (Pokémon), Post-Mt Coronet events, Team Bonding, Team Galactic (Pokemon), everyone is stupid
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: « Prouve-Nous que de cette main qui Nous a frappé, de cette langue qui Nous a insulté, de cet esprit dédaigneux et vain que tu es capable de plus. Prouve-Nous que tu es capable de tendre la main, de demander sincèrement pardon pour tes fautes, de t’ouvrir aux autres dans leurs intérêts et non le tien. Prouve-moi que j’ai eu tord et que tu mérites de vivre. »Il ne se souvient pas de ces mots. Mais il fera tout pour ne pas manquer à cette promesse.
Relationships: Mars/Saturn (Pokemon), Saturn (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: Terre-à-Terre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196702





	Terre-à-Terre : Ash's Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic devait sortir pour les dix ans de Pokémon Platine (oups). Entièrement scénarisée mais pas entièrement rédigée, je décide de déjà poster ce premier chapitre. Ça me motivera à y faire un peu plus attention.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Au moment où il a prononcé ces mots, le temps, pour le commandant Saturne, s’est arrêté.

Il tente de comprendre. Tente de comprendre ce qu’il se passe, tente de rationaliser les propos de son chef.

Mais il n’y parvient pas.

Et la douleur de la révélation qui en suit est terrible.

Est-ce qu’il a vraiment consacré autant de temps pour _ça_? A-t-il sacrifier sa morale pour un homme qui ne se soucie que de lui ? A-t-il vraiment œuvré à la création d’un monde d’automate sans âme?

 _Non. Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai.   
_ _Dites-moi que j’ai mal compris.  
_ _Par pitié !_

Dans l’écran, Aurore apparaît subitement. Elle s’est avancée d’un pas, sûre d’elle, déterminée à en découdre. Le vent balaye violemment ses cheveux outremer, son manteau rose, son sac qui manque de lui échapper, sans réussir à la faire reculer.

Saturne entend de nouveau la voix de maître Hélio, mais il ne comprend plus ce qu’il dit. Son esprit est asphyxié ; il ne peut que regarder l’écran sans agir, sans parler.

La jeune fille disparait pour laisser place aux deux dragons mythiques. Une lueur de plus en plus vive, de plus en plus grande, est en train de germer dans l’espace entre eux deux.

_Pourquoi…?_

Les regards de quelques-uns de ses subordonnés se sont tournés vers lui, effarés. Les autres continuant de fixer l’écran géant, se décomposant lentement sur place. Il en fait parti.

_Pour quoi…?_

Le lieutenant-commandant croit presque un instant entendre de la jubilation dans la voix de son supérieur alors qu’il continue de s’adresser à l’enfant.

L’homme derrière l’écran fulmine d’incompréhension et d’impuissance. Il ferme les yeux, incapable de soutenir la réalité.  
  
Il n’y a plus rien à faire. C’est trop tard. Il aurait dû agir avant, partir dès le moment où il a commencé à avoir des doutes. Ils ne vont pas offrir une monde une renaissance. Il va l’enfermer dans une tombe.

Quelqu’un a poussé un cri. Il rouvre alors les yeux mais ne croit ce qu’il voit. Une masse énorme, faite de ténèbres pures, vient de s’interposer entreHélio et le - _son_ \- nouvel univers. Fidèle à lui-même, c’est avec une indifférence franchement insolente qu’il s’adresse à la créature. _C’est trop tard, rien ne peut_ -

L’être ébène étend brusquement ses ailes tentaculaires avant de se jeter sur l’humain dans un hurlement glaçant. Une sorte de détonation résonne dans son casque l’instant qui suit, avant de laisser place qu’à un grésillement vain et désagréable. Presque aussitôt, les écrans se brouillent.

Le commandant sort de sa torpeur. Alors que l’incompréhension et la rancœur le soulèvent, il ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir savoir si l’homme qu’il a suivit jusqu’ici va bien, s’il est encore en vie.  
  
 _Il a eu peur pour Hélio.  
  
_ Alors le nom de son chef lui a échappé.  
Encore.  
Encore.  
Et encore.  
  
Mais personne ne lui a répondu.  
  
Hélio a disparu dans l’abime. Les écrans ne projetteront plus rien.  
  
D’un geste lent, le second repose son casque, fixe les écrans d’un air vide. Il lui semble que plus rien n’existe hors les télévisions grisaillées. Il entend, au loin, la voix d’un sbire qui lui communique des paroles transpirant la panique ; le son des sirènes de police.  
  
 _Bleu, rouge, bleu, rouge…_ Passe dans son champ de vision dans un tempo saccadé. _  
_  
Toujours avec cette même lenteur, comme programmé, il lève les mains sur la tête alors que les policiers enfoncent la porte pour les arrêter.  
  
 _C’est terminé._  
  
Il n’y aura pas de nouvel univers ; il n’y en a jamais eu pour eux dès le commencement. Et alors qu’on lui passe les menottes, le monde - le sien - s’écroule autour de lui dans un tas de cendres amères.  
  
D’un seul coup, toute volonté en lui est happée et il se sent sombrer…  
  
La dernière chose qu’il voit sont deux yeux jaunes brûlants de colère.  
  


* * *

  
Il ne peut pas bouger. Il ne peut rien voir. Il ne sait même pas depuis quand il a reprit conscience. Il a la sensation de flotter, comme en apesanteur.

 _Ou plutôt, il est en train de couler.   
  
_Il ne peut pas se mouvoir. _Il est incapable de ralentir sa chute lente et inexorable._ Il est complètement tétanisé, prisonnier d’un rien gigantesque et étouffant. Et il a froid. Très froid.  
Pourtant, il n’a pas peur. Il ne se dit pas que cette situation est anormale. C’est plutôt un sentiment de lassitude qui le saisit. D’impuissance.  
  
… Est-il en train de mourrir ? Il le croit, oui. Ce n’est surement pas pas ainsi qu’il s’est imaginé la chose, mais il en est convaincu maintenant.  
  
Il devrait être terrorisé. Il devrait avoir envie de se battre, de vouloir continuer à vivre.  
  
Mais non. À quoi bon ? Quelque part, ne mérite-t-il pas ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
 _Plus il sombre et plus ce sentiment devient fort.  
_  
Cependant… Il regrette. Il regrette que les choses aient tourné ainsi. Il regrette d’avoir fait ces choix. D’avoir cru en des paroles vides - il a été tellement stupide de ne pas avoir été plus curieux, ne pas s’être posé des questions avant. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu arrêter son chef, le faire changer d’avis ou au moins quitter l’organisation. Il aurait conservé un brin d’honneur.

Malheureusement, il sait que ce n’est pas en contemplant ce qui aurait pu être que les choses changeront. Il n’est pas un dieu, pas même un commandant.  
  
Il est juste « lui ».  
  
L’enfant de personne, venant de nulle part et allant se jeter dans l’abime à son tour…  
  
… Est-ce vraiment ce qui a été décidé pour lui ? Il n’a jamais été vraiment croyant, mais il se pose la question d’une quelconque destinée. Un chemin pré-tracé, avec peut-être plusieurs embranchements possibles.  
Est-ce tout ce qu’on retiendra de lui ? D’un homme qui n’a fait qu’échouer sur toute la ligne? Il ne cherche pas particulièrement à marquer les esprits comme Jupiter le fait, mais l’idée de rester quelqu’un de négatif dans l’esprit des autres lui déplait.  
  
Qu’en est-il des « autres »? Ont-ils tous été appréhender ? Vont-ils tous passer devant la Cour ?  
… Quel sera leur sort? La police n’a jamais été d’une efficacité redoutable mais au vu des répercussions qu’ils ont eu et de leur influence…  
  
Qu’est-il arrivé exactement à Hélio ? Qu’est-il advenu des autres commandants ?  
  
… Est-ce que Mars va bien ?   
  
Comment a-t-elle pris la trahison d’Hélio ? A-t-elle le cœur brisé ? Est-elle dans le déni ? Est-elle blessée, seule ou en sécurité avec les autres commandants ? A-t-elle quitté Sinnoh ?  
… Refera-t-elle sa vie sans lui ? Il est mourant après tout. Il espère qu’elle parviendra à faire preuve de résilience face à la disparition des deux hommes qu’elle aimait le plus…  
  
Il aurait tellement voulu serrer sa main une dernière fois. Sa main douce, chaude, et pleine de poils de chaffreux.  
Il aurait voulu qu’ils aient un futur, que ce soit dans ce monde ou ailleurs. Mais ils n’y a jamais eu quoique ce soit de prévu pour eux quelque soit l’endroit, n’est-ce pas ?  
 _Cette fatalité lui étreint le cœur.   
  
_Puis se dissipe.  
  
Il l’accepte.  
  
Mais au moment où il s’apprête à plonger, une impulsion le saisit dans tout son corps. Comme si cette carcasse se met à remonter des abysses pour revenir à la surface…

_Sans savoir pourquoi, c’est un sentiment de gratitude qui l’accompagne en ce dernier instant._

* * *

  
Blanc. Trop lumineux. Des voix lui viennent mais il ne comprend pas. Sa gorge est sèche ; il déglutit douloureusement. Son corps semble lui peser une tonne. Encore engourdi, il referme les yeux. Il a l’impression d’être complètement vidé de ses forces. _Comme s’il avait lutté contre la mort pendant plusieurs heures…  
_  
Il entend encore des voix, mais elles sont trop lointaines, trop étouffées. Il peine à se concentrer. Il croit comprendre qu’il a un masque respiratoire, croit apercevoir des gants verts et des masques de chirurgien dans sa vision en bouillie.  
  
Il lui semble qu’il se rendort un moment. Puis, il parvient enfin à avoir la force de rouvrir les yeux, de reprendre contact avec l’extérieur.  
  
Il n’a plus d’appareil respiratoire. Il a chaud et il ôte d’un geste lent et imprécis un peu de couverture. Il aperçoit un nanméouï qui s’éclipse discrètement en dehors de la pièce pour être relayé par des infirmières.  
On lui demande combien de doigts lui sont présentés, quel âge il a. On l’interroge sur son identité, s’il sait comment il s’appelle.  
  
Il manque de répondre « Saturne ».  
  
Une grimace lui tord le visage. Oui, il connait son nom. Mais quand il le révèle, les syllabes le composant lui semblent étrangers, presque dissonants. Il n’a pas entendu ce prénom depuis longtemps…

Plus de deux ans s’il ne se trompe pas.

On lui dit qu’il a eu un arrêt cardiaque et qu’il a été dans le coma quelques temps. Il est sous le choc - _comment ça, pourquoi, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement ; depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?_ interroge-t-il à plusieurs reprises d’une voix rauque.

Ses questions tombent dans le vide. On lui répond à côté, lui parle de la pluie et du beau temps- _comme s’il en avait quelque chose à_ ** _foutre._** Au mieux, on le prépare à ce qui va l’attendre une fois qu’il sera sur pied, sur le fait qu’il va être interrogé dans peu de temps.

Sinon, le corps médical est froid avec lui. Il croit voir une certaine crainte dans leurs regards - peu de mépris à sa grande surprise. En ce qui concerne la peur, l’ex-commandant comprend… Même si vu l’état dans lequel il est, il ne pourrait même pas faire le moindre mal à un magicarpe.

Il cligne lentement des paupières. Il croit avoir compter deux jours depuis son réveil.  
Son cœur s’étreint. Il se sent seul. Il ne sait même pas s’il a encore la garde de ses pokémons ou non…  
  
Il pousse un soupir, frustré. Il y a de fortes chances qu’on les redonne à une association… Et ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Il a fini par s’attacher à ces petites créatures, bien qu’il ne l’avouera jamais à voix haute.

Il referme les yeux et tente d’oublier.

* * *

Le jour de sa sortie de l’hôpital sonne aussi son entrée en garde à vue. Lorsqu’il demande ce que sont advenus ses pokémons, on lui répond:  
  
— Ils sont en train de se faire examiner. Ils vont bien.  
  
Et c’est à peu près tout.  
  
Il se doute qu’on tente de savoir s’ils ont reçu des mauvais traitements. Il a l’esprit tranquille à ce sujet. Il considère qu’il a toujours traité ses pokémons correctement ; on ne devrait rien lui reprocher.   
Il n’ose pas demander comment il s’est retrouvé à l’hôpital - de toute façon, il doute que les policiers lambdas en sachent plus que lui.

Il est mis en cellule pendant plusieurs heures qui lui semblent des jours. Finalement, on l’emmène dans une une autre pièce.  
  
C’est assez austère. Il y a juste un table avec un ordinateur portable fermé, deux chaises et une vitre teintée. L’une des chaises est occupée; un homme d’environs une trentaine d’année, les cheveux bruns foncé en bataille et vêtu d’un long manteau, le regarde silencieusement pénétré dans la salle.  
On ferme la porte derrière lui et les deux hommes se retrouvent seuls.

— Installez-vous, invite celui assis.  
  
L’ancien membre de la Team Galaxie le dévisage un instant, les bras croisés dans son dos. Son visage ne lui dit rien mais il a le sentiment que l’inconnu en sait long sur lui. Il finit par obtempérer d’un pas lent mais ferme.

— Je suppose que vous n’êtes pas mon avocat, lance-t-il alors pince-sans-rire.  
— Effectivement. Je suis Beladonis, agent de la police Internationale.  
  
L’homme aux cheveux bleus laisse échapper un petit souffle irrité par le nez. Une grimace tord son visage le temps d’une seconde.  
  
— Je vois.  
— J’étais chargé, reprend le policier, d’enquêter sur votre organisation et si possible d’y mettre un terme.  
  
Il hausse un sourcil suspicieux mais ne fait aucun commentaire.  
  
— J’ai fait parti du groupe qui a pris d’assaut le QG de Voilaroc. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez?  
  
Il ouvre la bouche, se préparant à répondre « oui bien sûr » mais il la referme aussitôt.  
  
— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec mon séjour à l’hôpital?  
— J’ai mal formulé ma question. De quoi vous souvenez-vous? corrige alors Beladonis.  
  
L’ancien commandant se redresse, réorganise ses souvenirs et les récite à l’agent de police. Il hésite à parler de sa vision avant de finalement garder cette information pour lui.  
Beladonis acquiesce à son récit, un peu mal à l’aise.  
  
— Lors de la prise du bâtiment… Un pokémon s’est infiltré sans que nos agents le remarque. Il s’en est pris à vous et vous a plongé dans le coma durant plus d’une semaine.  
  
Il attrape puis ouvre l’ordinateur devant lui, se mettant à taper frénétiquement sur les touches.  
  
— Une semaine…? répète l’intéressé dans le vide.  
  
Il n’a pas ressenti du tout les choses ainsi. Il se serait donné un, peut-être trois jours tout au plus… Et il se sent plus que tout indigné que personne ne lui ait rien dit.  
  
Le policier finit par tourner l’écran de la machine en face de lui.  
  
— C’est une vidéo récupérée par les caméras de sécurité. Bien que je vous conseille de la voir… Elle peut-être dérangeante, dit-il simplement en glissant ses doigts les uns contre les autres.  
  
Ses yeux bleus quittent le visage de Beladonis pour se poser sur l’image en pause. Il se voit face à d’autres écrans plus grands. La position de la caméra lui donne une vue de trois-quart, de sorte qu’il ne voit pas vraiment son visage. Il reconnait le lieu.  
Chassant son appréhension (de toute façon, ce ne doit pas être si terrible puisqu’il est encore en vie) il lance la vidéo, résolu.  
  
Ça lui fait drôle de se voir crier, de poser le casque, de comprendre ce que le sbire lui disait à cet instant. Puis l’arrivée de la police, ses mains qui se posent sur sa tête et -  
  
Il voit comme une forme translucide doubler les policiers. La créature pousse un cri terrible, suraigu et guerrier. Même sans comprendre, un mot résonne dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir un frisson glacé se répandre dans tout son corps.

 _Vengeance_. Il criait « _vengeance_ ».

Il a du mal à croire ce qui suit.  
  
Le pokémon _rentre_ dans son corps. La seconde qui suivit, il se voit s’écrouler à terre, pris de spasmes violents tout en hurlant à la mort. La plus part des spectateurs sont paralysés par la stupeur; certains sbires tentent d’en profiter pour prendre la poudre d’escampette. Une policière demande à ce qu’on appelle les secours et qu’on « enfourne le reste » tandis qu’elle tente de se rapprocher de lui. Il s’entend appeler désespérément sa mère à l’aide et il ne peut s’empêcher de grimacer de honte. _Tellement ridicule.  
_ Brusquement il cesse de se mouvoir. Tout son corps se relâche, totalement détendu. Toute trace de douleur s’est envolée, malgré le fait que ses larmes mouillent encore ses joues. La policière en profite pour lui prendre le pouls. Elle est horrifiée :

> _— Son cœur ne bat plus! Que quelqu’un m’apporte un pokémon qui connaisse une attaque Électrik ou un défibrillateur en vitesse!_

La vidéo s’arrête net après cette phrase.  
  
Beladonis reprend lentement l’appareil tout en lui disant:  
  
— Les secours vous ont ensuite pris en charge. Votre état s’est stabilisé durant deux jours puis n’a cessé de se dégrader. On a très fortement envisagé de vous débrancher à la fin de la semaine…  
  
Il fait une pause, serre ses mains l’une dans l’autre.  
  
— Et pourtant… Pourtant vous avez fini par vous réveillez. Vous vous êtes rendormi quelques instants après, mais en à peine deux jours, vous étiez sur pied. Le pokémon vous a libéré de son emprise et personne ne sait pourquoi…  
  
Beladonis le scrute du regard, cherchant une réponse.  
  
— Je n’étais même pas au courant… Je ne m’en souvenais absolument pas… articule l’ancien commandant d’une voix blanche.  
  
 _À part ces yeux…  
  
_ — C’était Créfadet.  
  
Il ne s’agit pas d’une question. L’homme aux cheveux bleus en est certain. Beladonis dodeline brièvement la tête.  
  
— C’est en tout cas ce que pense aussi les intervenants… Dont les médecins qui se sont occupés de vous.  
  
Les deux hommes restent longuement silencieux.  
  
— Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?  
  
Beladonis pousse un long soupir et se cale dans le fond de son siège.  
  
— Vous connaissez la légende autour des trois esprits des lacs ?  
  
Il déteste ça. Il déteste la manière qu’à cet homme de répondre à ses questions par d’autres questions. Après avoir été aux commandes pendant si longtemps, ne plus être en position de pouvoir lui est insupportable ; il doit prendre beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas lui cracher une réplique acerbe.  
  
— Oui, lâche-t-il du ton le plus neutre qu’il peut.  
  
 _Ne regardez pas ce pokémon dans les yeux ; vous en oublieriez tous vos souvenirs.  
Ne touchez pas ce pokémon ou au bout de trois jours, vous perdriez toutes vos émotions.  
Et surtout, ne levez jamais la main sur ce pokémon : toute volonté vous abandonnera au bout de cinq jours.  
_  
— Vous avez été maudit par Créfadet. Puis il s’est rétracté…  
  
Beladonis ferme les yeux un moment, continuant:  
  
— Les rumeurs vont vites… Et on se demande ce que vous avez de si spécial pour avoir été gracié.  
  
Il a un petit bruit de langue et son interlocuteur sentit son agacement.  
  
— Ici, les gens sont particulièrement pieux. Beaucoup pensent que s’en prendre de nouveau à vous est un manque de respect envers Créfadet. Les plus modérés estiment que vous avez eu votre compte…  
  
Il ne peut retenir un rire qui coupe la parole de l’agent international.  
  
— C’est ridicule. Ce ne sont que des racontars pour effrayer les enfants et tenir les idiots loin des lacs.

Il se souvient que pour mener certaines expériences, on avait dû bander les yeux déjà fermés de Créhelf suite à de nombreuses protestations de la part des scientifiques. Ce qui était absolument stupide ; si le pokémon avait voulu leur effacer la mémoire, pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait avant ? Les raisons ne manquaient pourtant pas…  
  
C’est au tour de Beladonis d’arquer un sourcil.  
  
— C’est assez étonnant de la part de celui qui en a fait les frais. Les légendes ne sont peut-être pas exactes mais il est difficile de nier qu’il y a une ressemblance flagrante entre elles et votre… cas.  
  
Le terroriste se mord la langue.  
  
— Il nous est franchement difficile de faire un jugement sur votre syndicat - et votre _cas_ en particulier effraie plus d’une Cour.  
— Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
  
Leurs agacements respectifs sont palpables. Beladonis fixe la baie vitrée d’une dureté qui surprit l’homme en face de lui.  
  
— Ce que je veux dire, c’est que votre jugement ne sera d’une hypocrisie sans nom ! éclate-t-il.  
  
Aussi sec, l’agent de police se lève et quitte la salle. L’ex-commandant est perplexe ; ce n’est surement pas ce qu’on devait lui annoncer.  
Mais au moins… Il n’en sort par perdant. Ses chances de sortie sont apparemment nettement plus grandes que ce qu’il s’est imaginé.  
  
Mais une fois dehors, que fera-t-il ?  
  


* * *

D’autres policiers sont venus l’interroger depuis. Bien qu’il tente d’être conciliant, il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre. Par exemple, où se trouvent Hélio et les autres commandants. Ou qu’est-ce qu’il s’est exactement passé au Mont Couronné. Il ne peut que répéter en boucle la même histoire qui au mieux étonne, au pire énerve car franchement invraisemblable. Quant à la position des membres supérieurs, les deux camps sont frustrés. On ne lui dit rien et il ne peut rien leur dire, puisqu’il n’en a absolument aucune idée où peuvent se cacher les derniers membres. Il n’a jamais été question d’un plan de secours : celui prévu **devait** fonctionner. L’échec n’avait pas été concevable…  
  
Puis, vient le jour de son jugement.  
  
Il a eu plus l’impression de marchander sa libération qu’autre chose. Si on ne le jette pas dehors et ferme les yeux sur toutes ses fautes, il a bien ressenti qu’on essayait de trouver des excuses pour ne pas le mettre en prison.  
  
On veut bien lui redonner ses pokémons si la Team Galaxie s’engage à rendre ceux volés.  
On accepte de rendre la liberté aux membres tant qu’ils restent sous bracelet électronique pendant deux ans et demi.  
On tolère l’existence du syndicat (ou ce qu’il en reste) tant que leurs activités restent légales - la police régionale se chargera d’un contrôle mensuel pour s’en assurer. On lui offre même un porygon2 pour l’occasion.  
  
Du grand délire. Il a l’impression de rêver tant c’est surréaliste.  
  
Mais il y a une chose un peu étrange qu’on lui ordonné s’il veut que toutes ses conditions s’appliquent. Un ordre qui vient de Cynthia qui plus est.  
  
 _Si les journalistes vous interrogent, ne mentionnez pas Aurore. Dites que la maître de la ligue s’est chargée de vous confronter._

Il mentirait s’il affirme qu’il n’a pas trouvé cette demande curieuse - mais bon, il préfère qu’il ait officiellement perdu contre une dresseuse au talent reconnu qu’une gamine inconnue de dix ans. Par deux fois qui plus est ! Il enrage encore rien que d’y repenser.  
  
Et sur ce, il est est libéré. Les journalistes se ruent sur lui, des flashs lui éblouissent les yeux. Il entend le son d’une Poké Ball qui s’ouvre et la foule se recule aussitôt.  
  
Sa coatox coasse à côté de lui, lugubre. Il la gratifie d’une brève tape sur la tête. Il ne se rend pas compte qu’elle a toujours l’air maussade.  
  
Il sait qu’il ne pourra pas y échapper éternellement - il devra affronter les journalistes, présenter des excuses publiques. Mais pour le moment, il veut juste rentrer chez lui aussi douloureux que lui sera son retour.  
  
Car il sait que son seul « chez lui » est le quartier général de Voilaroc.  
  
Il rappelle sa pokémon et monte dans le taxi.  
  


* * *

Il est surpris de ne pas être le seul sur place. Quelques membres trainent ci et là, le dévisageant gravement au fur et à mesure qu’il progresse. Il ne s’attarde pas sur leurs visages, trop fatigué.  
En l’apercevant, la gérante de l’accueil quitte son post et se précipite vers lui. Un flot de paroles jaillit de ses lèvres :  
  
— Lieutenant-Commandant Satuuurne ! J’ai appris votre arrestation il y a peu, je suis contente que vous en soyez sorti! J’ai bien cru que s’en était fini de la Team Galaxie ! Oh làlà, vous avez entendu ce qu’ils disent à la télé ? C’est du délire ! On nous traite de terroristes ! Et de voleurs ! J’espère que vous allez arranger ça, parce qu’avec l’absence de monsieur Hélio et des autres commandants, c’est la grande débandade ! Et puis -  
— Oh Catlyne ! Je crois que tu y vas un peu fort, intervient une tierce personne, laisse un peu le lieutenant respirer, hum ? Tu devrais te prendre un café, tiens ! J’ai été en chercher exprès, ils sont à côté du distributeur.  
— Oooh un café… Oh oui un café…répète rêveusement l’hôtesse d’accueil en se dirigeant vers l’objet de son fantasme.  
  
Il la regarde s’éloigner d’un air absent, songeant qu’elle a bien de la chance d’être aussi bienheureuse.  
  
— Elle refuse vraiment d’y croire. On a eu beau essayer de lui expliquer, elle ne veut rien entendre.  
  
Son regard glisse vers son interlocuteur. C’est un homme assez mûr, peut-être en début ou au milieu de la quarantaine. Il porte des lunettes rectangulaires, a encore quelques cheveux noirs (ou bleus très foncé, il n’est pas très sûr) mais est déjà bien attaqué par la calvitie. Ses yeux sont d’un gris très sombre, presque noirs. Il lui semble l’avoir déjà vu mais il ne se souvient plus où…  
  
— Quoiqu’il en soit, je suis tout aussi enchanté qu’elle de vous retrouver parmi nous. Je n’étais pas certain pas que vous reviendriez ici après… tous ces événements.  
  
Ça lui revient : il fait parti de la division scientifique. Ils ont sûrement dû travailler ensemble à quelques reprises.  
  
— Il y en a beaucoup qui sont revenus ? finit-il par demander.  
— Oh, tout dépend de ce que vous voulez dire. Beaucoup sont passés oui, mais ils n’étaient que de passage. Peu restent définitivement. Il y a ceux qui sont venus récupérer leurs affaires, d’autres qui sont venus les détruire, par symbole, par rage ou pour éviter de laisser des preuves…  
  
Le scientifique devient brutalement silencieux, pensant à quelques histoires sinistre qu’il n’ose pas partager avec son supérieur. Peut-être… Peut-être plus tard sera mieux pour ce genre chose sombre.

— Aucun des autres commandants n’est revenu…?  
— Malheureusement, vous êtes le premier à être revenu vers nous.  
— Il n’y a absolument aucune trace d’eux? Un message, un partage de localisation…  
— Rien depuis le Mont Couronné, mon commandant.  
  
La mine déjà grave du jeune homme s’assombrit.  
  
— J’aimerai aller me reposer…  
— Bien sûr. Est-ce que vous voulez que je prévienne les autres de votre retour ?

Il hésite un peu, puis finalement lui répond:  
  
— Oui, mais faites en sorte qu’on ne vienne pas me déranger.  
— Je comprends. Je vais faire ce que je peux.  
— Merci.  
  


* * *

  
Il se souvient parfaitement du chemin de téléporteurs qu’il doit prendre pour se rendre dans son quartier.  
  
Il pensait trouver sa chambre en bazar. Elle l’est moins que ce qu’il l’a imaginé. Il se doute qu’elle a été fouillée et il suppose maintenant qu’un sbire s’est chargé de faire un brin de ménage. Ses figurines ne sont pas exactement mises comme il faut, les draps de son lit ne sont pas bien étendus… Au moins ses consoles de jeu sont toujours là dans son placard et personne n’a touché à ses posters sur les portes internes de celui-ci.  
  
Un Poké Ball s’ouvre et il sait de quel pokémon il s’agit sans avoir à tourner la tête.

Il s’assoit sur son lit. Coatox fait de même sur le pouf gris, en face.  
  
— Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, lui avoue-t-il.  
  
Elle ne répond rien mais il sait qu’elle l’écoute. Probablement qu’elle n’y comprend rien (elle n’est qu’une pokémon après tout) mais ça lui fait du bien.

La coatox n’émet aucun son mais elle a un mouvement de tête en sa direction, comme pour l’inviter à poursuivre.

— Je n’ai pas d’endroit où aller. J’ai tout sacrifié pour la Team Galaxie… Même si, en y repensant, je n’avais pas grand chose de base…  
  
Et c’est surement pour cette raison qu’il s’est autant accroché. Il a un rire amer et nerveux, secoué par la culpabilité et le regret.  
Et maintenant ? Que faire ? Que faire de sa vie, de ce qu’il reste de l’organisation ? Techniquement, étant le second, c’est à lui de reprendre les rênes. L’idée cependant le rebute ; il n’a aucune envie de poursuivre l’idéologie de leur chef - il en rirait presque à nouveau. La disparition de l’esprit ? Des émotions ? Qui voudrait d’un monde pareil ?!  
Et puis, il n’a pas du tout l’inspiration de repasser du côté illégal de la loi - il a échappé miraculeusement à la prison, ce n’est surement pas pour y retourner aussitôt.

Il s’allonge sur son lit, enlève ses chaussures avec les pieds. Il déglutit.  
  
 _Que faire, que faire…  
_  
Il a juste besoin d’une épiphanie, d’une révélation. Quelque chose pour provoquer une impulsion, donner un but, un sens à tout ce foutoir.

Il soupir lourdement. Ferme les yeux un instant.

Il entend la pokémon qui bouge - elle sort du pouf, se met contre le lit à côté de son dresseur sans le toucher. Elle n’ose pas le faire. Elle sait qu’il s’est passé quelque chose de grave - mais elle ne sait pas quoi exactement. Et elle s’en veut. Elle s’en veut de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas avoir pu le protéger…

Tous les deux restent en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.


End file.
